The Seven Serenades of Patrick Jane
by Iloveplotbunnies
Summary: This was going to be fun, Jane decided; he was going to serenade his 'boss' for a week straight with love songs. For The Jello-Forever February Challenge: Love Songs. J/L COMPLETE
1. Monday

**The Seven Serenades of Patrick Jane**

**Summary: **_This was going to be fun_, Jane decided; he was going to serenade his 'boss' for a week straight with love songs. For The Jello-Forever February Challenge: Love Songs.

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own anything. If you really want to sue me, you can have my college textbooks.

**Songs Used: **"Please Forgive Me" by Bryan Adams and "If you're happy and you know it…"

**Warnings: **Language, and oodles of fluff… Consider yourself warned! Mwhahaha!

**A/N: **

Yes, another story—because it's not like I actually do anything else but write! ;) Just kidding, but honestly? I feel like I slave away to these plot bunnies! Anyway, this multi-chaptered fiction is for the Jello-Forever February Challenge and I promise to actually have the whole thing written in… twenty five days!

Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

His fingers fiddled with the radio, changing stations with quick-like reflexes. While Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon however was fuming next to him, her narrowed green eyes on the road—Patrick Jane had not only _once _more ignored her orders but he was currently angering her by his method of said fiddling to the point where he would pause for a second before changing to a different station. Lisbon gritted her teeth as a particularly loud rap song came through the speakers causing Jane to flash a wide smile and change the station again, this time his hand froze before he could change the station, and a humming sound erupted from somewhere—it was then Lisbon realized that the humming noise was actually coming from Jane.

"Good song." He stated, she still held her narrowed green eyes on the stretch of road before her. "Oh come on, you can't still be mad at..." She brought her eyes from the road for one second, enough time to make him realize that she was still indeed angry with him. "Okay, so you are… but, you know what Lisbon?" He didn't wait for her to dignify that with a response. "I'll sing you…"

"No!" Lisbon interrupted. "And I have every right to be angry with you; you disregarded my orders again…"

"Meh. The guy was a pompous blow…"

"Not the point." Jane shrugged.

"I'm sorry." He stated and she laughed dryly.

"No you aren't." She responded. "We've been through this before, you do something reckless, you make me angry, you apologize with an 'I'm sorry' and here's a token to prove it, I'll accept and the next day we're back to the same" she glanced at him. "damn" he lightly frowned. "pattern. I'm done with it."

"I…"

"Last case, I specifically told you to stay in the car—and what do you do?"

"Technically, I stayed in _a_ car…"

"We both know I didn't mean Allen's car."

"Really? Because…"

"I should stop this car, and force you out." He frowned again, before his hand fiddled with the radio controls once more. "No, actually I should cut your hand off."

"What would that do?" Lisbon sighed, and Jane continued on. "I'd like to redeem myself…"

"Hell…"

"I'll sing."

"—no!"

"We could call it a sing-along!" Jane suggested. "_If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands_…" Lisbon remained with her hands clenching the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white. "Join in!" He must have noticed her glaring, because he then became extremely quiet after that.

*** * * * * ***

Lisbon gleefully noticed that Jane had some common sense as he still remained silent after the both of them had been in the car for the past twenty minutes or so. Music still floated through the speakers and at one point she even hummed herself which was met with a quiet 'a-ha!'

If she had known or had any idea what-so-ever that Patrick Jane's declaration of 'a-ha!' on a Monday afternoon would be her undoing, she would have made him walk back to HQ or leave him for the damned coyotes.

"So…" Jane began and Lisbon groaned, honestly… was silence a bit too much to ask for? Yeah, it probably was since this _was_ Patrick Jane. "Why do they call sing-al…" his words drifted off as a new song flowed through the speakers and he grinned. "You'll thank me for this later, Lisbon" Dread and panic filled her as he turned toward her in his seat and leaned toward her, mouth parted slightly as if he were about to kiss her.

"_So if I love you, a little more than I shoulddddddddddddddddd….."_

"No. Please. No!"

"_Please forgive me, I know not what I do, please forgive me, I can't stop loving you, don't deny me this pain I'm going through…" _

"JANE!"

"_Please forgive me, for I need you like I do… please believe me, every word I say is true, please forgive me I can't stop loving you…_" Lisbon abruptly pulled in the rest stop, and slammed on her breaks to park, only to turn toward him in her seat to find that Jane was grinning at her. "Would you like an encore?"

"Get the hell out of this car."

"I was only singing…"

"Get the hell out of this car." She repeated, and he shook his head. "What part of that instruction don't you understand?"

"You see, I don't follow orders remember?" He cheekily grinned and she threw her arms up in aspiration, only to have her elbow come back down and hit the horn which caused the couple in front of the SUV to glare at her which caused her fury to increase.

"Get. Out."

"Make. Me." Instead of Jane leaving, Lisbon undid her seatbelt and left the car making sure to slam her car door behind her and he grinned. _This was going to be fun_, Jane decided, he was going to serenade his 'boss' for a week straight with love songs.


	2. Tuesday

**The Seven Serenades of Patrick Jane**

**Summary:**_ This was going to be fun_, Jane decided; he was going to serenade his 'boss' for a week straight with love songs. For The Jello-Forever February Challenge: Love Songs.

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own anything…. I wish I did, I dream I do…but that's not getting me anywhere.

**Songs Used:** "Wild World" by Cat Stevens, "Roxanne" by Sting and the Police.

**Warnings:** Fluff, Language!

**A/N:**

I absolutely love this chapter!!!! "Roxanne" is one of my personal favorite songs, and I especially love the "Moulin Rouge" rendition of the song—I kept thinking how I was going to fit it in, but I found a way.

Thanks for all the awesome reviews, alerts and reads—I can only hope that you will all enjoy this chapter even more!

**Chapter 2**

Tuesday

Jane followed at a safe distance behind Lisbon, protected within the midst of Rigsby and Cho between the both of them. If and when Lisbon felt the need to kill him for this, protection could come in handy—the whole team had been awoken at the ungodly hour of 3 AM, another case which took them from HQ to a four hour drive while Van Pelt remained behind to answer the phones.

"—said she just collapsed." Officer George Hacker explained; while the CBI Serious Crimes Unit stood overlooking the victim, a young woman with dark skin and brunette hair.

"Do we have a name?" Lisbon questioned and Officer Hacker shook his head.

"I've seen her somewhere before, I just don't remember where…" He scratched his head, before shrugging. "I'm sure it'll come to me soon." Lisbon turned to Jane, who came forward slightly to look at the victim.

"Ah," He stated, after a second or so looking at the body of the young woman. "I think she was poisoned." Lisbon stepped closer to see that Jane was pointing to the victim's hand, which was practically foaming.

"Damn."

"It could be worse," he responded, she didn't respond as she turned back to Cho to tell him what to do next. "Of course, poisoning isn't the best way to die." Lisbon turned to him for a moment, raising her eyebrow.

"There's a best way?" Officer Hacker questioned.

"There's a best way to do everything and anything, isn't there?" Jane questioned, "So can't there be a best way to die?"

"I guess…" Officer Hacker responded. Lisbon's phone suddenly rang, and she held it to her ear.

"Lisbon." Jane didn't pay much attention to her conversation as he moved to face Lisbon from across the young woman's body. "—you, Van Pelt." Lisbon brought the phone down from her ear and turned to face the officer. "Who saw this happening?"

"One of the local neighbor kids," Officer Hacker waved his hand to one of the kids in the distance, who sat with someone who looked to be his sister. "Said he was walking his dog Tiger when he saw her,"

"I see." Lisbon responded, before spinning around to face Cho. "Speak with him again." Cho nodded, stepping off to speak with the neighbor boy. Jane cleared his throat softly which caused all three of the law enforcement officials before him to turn toward him. "Jane, this better be relevant to this case."

"Oh it is." He grinned. "I actually have two things to say." Lisbon nodded but Jane didn't say anything for a second or so.

"Well?"

"First off, our victim didn't live around here." Officer Hacker stared at him.

"How do you get that, Agent…?"

"Not an agent." Jane responded. "She's the agent, I'm the pain-in-the-ass consultant, or so she says." He flashed Lisbon a grin, and she grimaced; yup, she was still mad at yesterday's events. "I know this because who would actually step foot outside their own neighborhood in an almost-like cat suit?" Jane had the conclusion that if the young woman before him had stitched a tail on the back of her black spandex jogging clothing and wore a headband with cat ears; she could pass as a human in a cat costume. "My theory is, she was staking out homes to steal from."

"In broad daylight?" Officer Hacker questioned and Jane nodded.

"If you saw someone dressed like this at night, you wouldn't hesitate to call the police." Jane replied. "Actually, if I saw someone dressed like this outside of Halloween…" Lisbon shot him a glare; he cleared his throat again before continuing. "—and as for number two…" Jane got down on one knee, as if he were going to propose to her.

"Jane, you better not…"

"_You know I've seen a lot of what the world can do, and it's breaking my heart in two because I never wanna see you sad girl, don't be a bad girl…_" Her eyes widened and then narrowed within a quick moment of one second. "_…oooh, baby, baby it's a wild world—it's hard to get by just upon a smile, oooh baby, baby it's a wild world… and I'll always remember you like a child, girl." _Lisbon's eyes flashed and Jane heard Rigsby bet Cho that Lisbon would try and kill him because he made a crack about her height.

"Is this how your office handles things, Agent Lisbon?" Officer Hacker questioned. "I'm sure that if I checked the handbook…"

"Ah, but if you checked your handbook or any handbook for that matter," Jane replied, stepping away slowly as Lisbon was creeping closer. "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't find any rules against me serenading Agent Lisbon over a dead..."

"Not at a crime scene!" Lisbon screeched, coming closer. "And I thought, maybe….just maybe, I had gotten through to you yesterday afternoon when we had dealt with this situation the first time; but I was wrong, once again." He smirked, and translated her verbal warning into the fact that yesterday she had threatened him with desk work and handcuffs. Really? Jane had scoffed, If Lisbon had wanted him in handcuffs so badly—she just had to ask.

"You said, I couldn't sing to you in an enclosed space." Jane turned his head slightly to Officer Hacker. "Does this look like an enclosed space to you?"

"Err…no…?"

"Exactly!" He grinned. "See Lisbon, I _do _listen to you." Lisbon was definitely red in the face, fingers probably itching to strangle him. "And in the return of things, you got to hear my lovely voice—I should become a one-man act." Rigsby hid his laugh behind a weakly formed cough, which was met with a glare. "Or we could turn the SCU into a rock band, I'll sing, Rigsby can do guitar, Cho'll be on the drums, Van Pelt can do piano and you can be our security guard—or our dancer." Jane's idea was met with ill contempt. "I mean, every group needs someone who will fully interpret our piece by crowd surfing and head banging…or…or… you could be our groupie…" Lisbon was suddenly running toward him full speed, hands out to strangle him but luckily for him, Rigsby and Cho grabbed Lisbon in time to keep her from killing Jane. Personally, it was an interesting sight he was sure to any onlookers, who saw two grown men struggling to keep a petite woman from killing a grinning consultant.

"I swear, when I get my hands on you…"

"Meh, Lisbon." She struggled harder and he grinned. "I'm protected by the union."

"Let's see what your _union _does, when they've found your body parts hanging from the CBI building!" Jane flinched.

"Witnesses Lisbon, witnesses!"

"Witness…I'll give you witnesses!" She struggled against both Cho and Rigsby again, as Rigsby turned to stare at him.

"Jane…" Lisbon had elbowed him. "—stop—ouch!—that!" Officer Hacker, at that moment decided to step between the both of them and tell Lisbon that the young woman before them was named Roxanne; apparently someone had engaged her in conversation earlier before her death.

"_Roxanneeeeeeeee, you don't have to put on the red light…" _Jane sang to no one in particular, but Officer Hacker glared at him.

"Don't disrespect this young woman before us."

"She's dead; I doubt that what I say or rather sing is going to offend her." Jane scoffed, ignoring the dropped jaws of the officer and everyone else around them. "It might offend most of you, but that's just because you have no music in your soul." He flashed them all a smile.

"Have you done your amount of damage for the day yet?" Cho asked, Lisbon had calmed down enough to where both could speak to Jane without being pained in some way.

"Yes, I think I have." Cho and Rigsby let Lisbon go, and she let her hands wonder toward her taser as if to warn the consultant that though she couldn't touch him, she could definitely inflict harm through technology.

Jane shot a small, barely noticeable grin to both Rigsby and Cho as Lisbon walked away muttering something about "consultants" and "hallucinogens" and all he received back in response, was a dirty glare from Cho and a raised eyebrow from Rigsby, who no doubt was pleased that he actually made money for once, instead of losing it.


	3. Wednesday

**The Seven Serenades of Patrick Jane**

**Summary:**_ This was going to be fun_, Jane decided; he was going to serenade his 'boss' for a week straight with love songs. For The Jello-Forever February Challenge: Love Songs.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _The Mentalist_, I would be changing the plot. =) Jane and Lisbon would be together and Jane would own a taser (just because I think it would hilarious to see Jane walking about the CBI with a taser.) I don't own Blue's Clues either…!

**Songs Used:** "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred and "Shape of My Heart" by The Backstreet Boys.

**Warnings:** Language, fluffiness!

**A/N: **

It should be illegal to have this much fun while writing a chapter, just to let you all know. =) Anyway, thank you for all the lovely reviews, reads and adds—you all are VERY amazing! *hugs* I wasn't sure if I'd get this chapter done today or not, so I've been busting my butt for it.

**Chapter Three**

Wednesday

"…and then, she tried to kill him." Rigsby rattled off to Van Pelt, while the SCU team remained in the bullpen, Lisbon in her office prison cell, Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt all at their own desks and Jane, who was lying on 'his' couch. "It was a battle of wits…"

"Yes Rigsby," Jane interceded, eyes shut. "Because fighting three ninjas and a…what was it again?" Rigsby glanced at the ground. "Ah yes, an _angry and vicious _alligator to protect me from Lisbon," Van Pelt chuckled. "Constitutes as a battle of wits…"

"Can't ever let me a have a moment, can you?"

"As I recall, I gave you one yesterday when you won ten dollars for betting on Lisbon and I." He explained. "And I doubt Van Pelt even believes your story, I mean, ninjas?" Everyone (excluding Rigsby) let something resembling a chuckle from their lips. Jane's attention however, quickly flipped to the sound of footsteps; Lisbon was approaching. He went back to 'sleep' until the woman in general stood over him, peering at him as if he were an animal.

"Jane, I know you're not sleeping." He peeked at her from under his eyelid, she wasn't holding anything sharp, pointy, or technology-based and she didn't look bent on murdering him. He figured it was perfectly safe to respond to her statement.

"You caught me—so what can I help you with today?" He feigned innocence.

"I've come to tell you that¸ the Organized Crime Unit is repossessing 'your' couch." Jane's eyes shot open and he jumped into a sitting position to stare at her. "Van Pelt, did you find…"

"_What!_"

"—anymore information on Roxanne?"

"_Lisbon!_ _What do you mean by repossessing?" _

"The databases should…"

"_If this is about yesterday, don't you think this is a bit childish?_" Van Pelt didn't have a chance to continue her sentence as Lisbon spun around to face the now standing Jane, her fingers pushed on his chest.

"Childish?" Lisbon asked, pressing her fingertips into his chest. "No, childish is when you decide to go off serenading a dead victim or when you decide that you're going to make an officer cry…"

"But _Lissssssbon_!" Jane whined. "He was hitting on you…" She ignored his statement to continue her rant.

"That couch was borrowed from the Organized Crime Unit, and Ashland wanted the couch back." She shook her head. "Why am I even explaining this to you? I've got…"

"Because, I'm irresistible and you know it." Silence met Jane's response, until he opened his mouth to prove his point. "_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love…_" Everyone who was in the immediate area of Lisbon stared at Jane as if he had just done something illegal or he had just told them that he had gotten Lisbon pregnant or something like that. "_—I'm too sexy for this song_."

"No, no…" Lisbon briskly cut in. "and hell no!"

"Wait, I'm not too sexy for this song?" Jane questioned.

"Yes."

"So you're saying that I'm not too sexy for this song when in fact I am definitely way."

"No, no…" Lisbon briskly cut in. "and hell no!"

"Wait, I'm not too sexy for this song?" Jane questioned.

"Yes."

"So you're saying that I'm not too sexy for this song when in fact I am definitely way too sexy for this song, but you're saying I'm not because I am?" Everyone stared at Jane, some element of confusion written on their faces. "It's simple really; I'm just too sexy for your party." A collective groan went through everyone except Jane.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response…"

"Ah, but you did." He replied. "You didn't deny that I'm irresistible."

"Nor did I agree."

"Meh, your silence says it all, Lisbon." Jane shrugged. "I bet you want me to shake my little tush on the catwalk."

"Jane, enough with the "I'm Too Sexy" references!"

"Yes you are." Lisbon's eyes flashed, as she turned on her heels to stop away. Jane chuckled as Lisbon slammed her office door behind her. "Slamming doors right and left lately, isn't she?" The three agents' casted single glances toward the slightly insane consultant, who wore a bright smile.

"Jane?"

"Yes, Rigsby?"

"What are you hoping to get by serenading Lisbon?" Jane looked down on the ground, before shrugging.

"Something fun to do." Jane replied and Van Pelt shook her head, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"I'm sure Jane," Van Pelt rebutted. "You just happen to be serenading a woman with _love _songs for the fun of it?"

"Pretty much."

"Yeah right," Cho cut in.

"You see, unlike all of you—I have a form of entertainment that doesn't revolve around sneaking off into closets and…" Van Pelt and Rigsby blushed while Cho openly stared at the both of them "Or read novels with…" Cho glared at Jane.

"It sounds like someone's in love with Lisbon." Van Pelt responded, a blush still tinting her cheeks.

"Just doing it for the points," he responded.

"The points?" It was Jane's turn to stare at the three of them.

"Oh, I thought everyone knew."

"Knew what?"

"Larry on payroll gives anyone points for angering Lisbon—I've got more points than anyone, just because…I've survived the Lisbon wrath." He stared at them in amusement. "I should ask Lisbon if she'd let us buy some shirts like that."

"Jane," Rigsby shook his head. "I wouldn't…"

"Oh Lisbon!" Jane cried, moving to her office. Rigsby tossed a glance toward Cho, who only shrugged. "I need to speak with you about a t-shirt idea…" Van Pelt stifled a laugh.

"I think he's on some sort of suicide mission…"

"It's love." Van Pelt responded. "Love makes you do crazy things." Rigsby stared at Van Pelt while Cho coughed.

"Yeah, don't do that in here." Which was all Cho had to say.

* * * * * *

"—shirts, it's a waste of money." Lisbon explained to him, after he had burst into her office without knocking (once again) and had decided to take his spot on her couch to speak with her about the idea of t-shirts with their faces on them. "What are you still doing in here?" Jane peered up at her from the couch.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked. "I've decided to stay with you while they repossess my couch."

"You are not sitting in here."

"I'm not sitting, I'm laying—huge deal there Lisbon."

"Leave my office."

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Jane asked. "I mean Steve had that Thinking Chair, and that's what my couch is, was." Lisbon just stared at him, before shaking her head and going back to her paperwork. "I solved all our cases from that couch…"

"—and you'll be able to solve all the _rest _of our cases from that unused desk of yours." Lisbon explained.

"But Lisbon," Jane complained. "It's so…lonely!"

"It's a desk."

"Yes, but it's still lonely!" Lisbon glared at him before standing from her desk to go over and yank him from the couch and lead him to the unused desk in the bullpen.

"Now," Lisbon told him. "This is your chair, where you _actually_ sit down like all us normal people" Lisbon pointed to the chair with the wheels on it. "This is your desk, where you _actually_ do paperwork like you're supposed to" she proceeded to point at the desk. "And this is where I leave you to get reacquainted with your desk." Jane sent her a dirty glare as she walked off.

"I can't believe she actually expects me to sit in this thing." Jane muttered, sitting down in the chair. "It's inhumane."

"We sit in them."

"Exactly." Jane stated with his arms crossed. "That's my point."

**Twenty Minutes Later**…

"—Sorry!" Jane's voice came blurring past her office, as another voice cried out for someone to stop the wayward consultant from destroying half of the Serious Crimes Unit. She stepped out from inside her office to find that Jane hadn't left his chair—but had otherwise taken on rolling his chair around the Serious Crimes Unit, while he purposely avoided her office.

"Jane!" Lisbon cried. "What do you think you're doing?" Jane had started toward her, a grin on his face and before she knew it; she had a grinning Patrick Jane on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"Fancy seeing you here Lisbon," Jane spoke. "Come here often?" She blanched. "I guess not…"

"Get off me!" She struggled against him, and he grinned.

"You know, when I imagined us doing this—I pictured this situation quite differently." Jane spoke, and then he paused for a moment or two. "I pictured both of us in a bed, and both of not wearing any clothes…" She punched him in the chest. "Ouch woman, I never said what we…Ouch!" She hit him again.

"Get off me!"

"I think not." He spoke, a grin on his face. "I need to tell you all the things I want to do…" She hit him again. "Hit me one more time woman, and see what I do." Someone coughed, and Jane immediately sprang up from Lisbon—he had forgotten that others were staring at them. Lisbon had a healthy tint of blush on her cheeks and Jane felt better, it meant he wouldn't die today. Jane offered his hand to her, and she slapped it away as she pushed herself up to her full height to stare at him.

"Do _that _again, and I'll make sure that we use you for target practice." Lisbon growled out and he grinned at her.

"Lisbon?" Jane questioned, she glared at him. "Can I say one more thing…?" She didn't reply, so he took it as an affirmative to go ahead. "_Looking back on the things I've done, I was tryin' to be someone—I played my part, kept you in the dark and now let me show you the shape of my heart." _The office as a whole took an intake of breath, waiting to see what Lisbon would do but all she could do was stand there, running over the many different ways she could get away with killing Jane. _"…you can save me from the man I've become…" _Lisbon didn't give Jane a chance to sing another verse, or even take a breath as she was already chasing him around the bullpen.

Safe to say that later that day, Jane was handcuffed to his desk and Lisbon was happy.


	4. Thursday

**The Seven Serenades of Patrick Jane**

**Summary:**_ This was going to be fun_, Jane decided; he was going to serenade his 'boss' for a week straight with love songs. For The Jello-Forever February Challenge: Love Songs.

**Disclaimer:** *is still really, really, really, really, really poor*

**Songs Used:** "Your Body Is a Wonderland" by John Mayer and "Kiwi" by Maroon 5.

**Warnings: **Language, OOC (in some parts), some…_minor_ sexual themes.

A/N:

I've been planning this chapter since I decided to write this story, and though, this chapter may not be as…hilarious… I think overall, you will be very impressed with the song choice…

Thank you for all the adds, reviews and reads on this story! You guys are absolutely amazing!!!

**Chapter Four**

Thursday

Lisbon hated when cases led out of town, she actually liked to sleep in her own bed—but she accepted that her career came first before whatever preferences she had to where she stayed. It even seemed the CBI was being somewhat kind (and maybe just a little apologetic for letting Jane join) to their unit by giving them the budget for three motel rooms instead of the usual two. It meant that someone could have their own bedroom, and usually it became a huge argument with the guys on who wanted the spare bedroom. Cho and Rigsby didn't mind rooming together, but they couldn't bother staying with Jane as he loved to be his famed insomniac self and keep them up until the weary moments of daybreak with his 'Jane-ness' as both of them told her on more than one occasion. She felt bad for both Cho and Rigsby, but at the same time—they helped Jane with his damned schemes, and if anything, and she was _only_ looking out for her consultant's safety here, they could protect him from any harm because of his damned singing habit.

Honestly? Did he think he was getting anywhere with his damned serenading? She had even threatened him after yesterday's stunt, warning him that the next time he pulled something like that in the Serious Crime Unit area that she would have him transferred to another unit in which Lisbon wasn't the boss, and the worst crime he'd experience is littering.

Jane didn't take to well to that, and on top of that—he had temporarily decided (as of 8:50 A.M, this morning) that his new 'home' was going to be in Lisbon's office. Lisbon, no matter how 'generous' she was wouldn't let him recreate Elvis on her ceiling—nor would she let him tote his huge stockpile of things he had hidden in the cushions of his couch into her office. It didn't help either that Ashton himself had shown back up to drop the couch back off, and she could tell that Jane had said or done something to get the said couch back. When she asked him about it, he only shrugged and said that Ashton was doing a good deed for his country.

Times like these, Lisbon surmised, as she pinched the bridge of her nose and pointed for Jane to leave her office, she was glad that Jane knew when to back-off otherwise; she'd have a dead body to hide and be down one consultant—and she was pretty sure that the CBI wouldn't be so generous to provide her with another one, no matter how much they empathized with her about Jane.

*** * * * * ***

The motel was small, the rooms weren't any bigger and the T.V. reception was horrible—Jane was alright with that, his favorite activity of the night wouldn't be to remain in one of the rooms but rather to have some more fun with Lisbon. All week, Jane had been planning to sing these two songs to her but it was probably considered illegal to sing either of these songs at a crime scene or at HQ.

While some people would find it funny, Lisbon would just kill him right then and there, and he'd rather not go that route. Yes, out of town would be a much safer place to try this.

"Lisbon!" Jane stood out front of the motel, and Lisbon who was on the second floor peeked her head from beyond the curtains and grimaced down at him. _"Lissssbon!"_ He would keep calling her name until she decided to step out of her room. _"Lisssssssssss…"_ Lisbon stepped from her room and threw a glare at him.

"What the hell are you trying to do Jane?" Lisbon hissed. "Get us thrown out?" He grinned at her in response.

"Maybe." He purred and she stared at him as if his head were on fire. Yeah, Lisbon had some staring problem.

"Are you alright, Jane?" She asked, trying to hide the slight tint of blush on her cheeks. "Do you need me to call a doctor or…"

"_We got the afternoon; you got this room for two—one thing I've left to do, discover me, discovering you._" He watched as her eyes grew wide, and her jaw dropped. "_One mile to every inch of skin like porcelain, one pair of candy lips and your bubblegum tongue—cause if you want love, we'll make it…_"

"_Jane!"_ Lisbon screeched. "When I get my hands on you…!"

"_I love the shape you take when crawling toward the pillowcase." _Jane purred and sang at the same time, while Lisbon's face was slowly turning many different shades of red. "_Damn baby, you frustrate me…._" The team, who had already the beginnings of a catastrophe after hearing Jane's voice rushed out from their rooms to see what was going, and could only stand with their eyes wide and jaws dropped. Jane chuckled lowly, if he had known that this was going to get such an amazing reaction from his coworkers, he would have tried this song yesterday. Lisbon hadn't tried to kill yet, and he decided that it would be safe to go for the kill with the second song. "_Close my eyes when I'm alone, wonder what it would be like to make you moan…_" and there it was, he could see it as if someone held a sign over her head; Lisbon's breaking point. _"So give it up, don't pretend—and spread your arms and legs across the bed—and when you shake, you won't regret things I whisper in your ear…."_ Lisbon had her taser in her hands now, and he smirked toward her—she wasn't going to do it, all bark and no bite. He watched as she stepped down each step, taser shaking in her hands and before he knew it, she had tackled him to the ground with the taser poised over his chest.

"You've just sung your last song, you…"

"_Can't wait to take you home, fingers through your hair, kisses on your back, scratch me with your nails_…"

"I'll scratch you with more than my nails…"

"--_Save me from myself, show me how to care, get everything out—dripping everywhere_…" and now, she positively was fuming.

"You're going to need someone to save you from me, you bastard!" With the taser poised to strike, she decided to hell with the consequences and gave her consultant what he deserved.

"_Lipstick smeared all over your_…OUCH!"

"You're very welcome," and with that she left him on the pavement, howling in pain while Cho, Van Pelt and Rigsby looked on in some form of amusement and amazement.

"Did he really just sing to the boss about…?" Rigsby began, and Cho nodded.

"He did."


	5. Friday

**The Seven Serenades of Patrick Jane**

**Summary:**_ This was going to be fun_, Jane decided; he was going to serenade his 'boss' for a week straight with love songs. For The Jello-Forever February Challenge: Love Songs.

**Disclaimer:** *is really, really, really, really, really, really poor.*

**Songs Used:** "Can You Feel the Love Tonight", "Your Song" by Elton John and "Sugar, We're Going Down." By Fall-Out Boy.

**Warnings:** Fluffiness, Language, OOC (in some parts), _minor…_sexual themes and unedited.

**A/N:**

Jane in this one...ugh, I don't know what I'm going to do with him. I've been planning some Elton John for a while and the Fall-Out Boy song was just by accident… but non-the-less I think you all will like this chapter…hopefully? :D

Anyway, thank you all as always for the awesome reviews, adds and reads! It's really the best part of my day reading all the responses to this story!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

Friday

Jane was still complaining, she could hear him from the bullpen as he continued to whine about his "recent" injury to the other members of the unit, but she knew he wasn't getting much sympathy considering the fact that the whole team had witnessed Jane bellowing two very…interesting songs at the top of his lungs in the motel parking lot.

"—should be taken away." Lisbon smirked, Jane just didn't like to be proven wrong; she had won that round and was already preparing for round five.

She knew that Jane would sing at some point today, and she knew that when he chose to do it—he'd pick relatively embarrassing songs. Honestly, Lisbon mused, her hands scurrying across the keyboard, where does one go after two sex songs in public? Oh wait, it's Patrick Jane. Everywhere and anywhere.

* * * * * *

Jane knew that none of them were actually listening to him after the first 'ouch', they just thought that it was hilarious that Patrick Jane had gotten beaten by Lisbon in his own game—of course, today it wouldn't happen; he would be one step ahead of Lisbon and her taser. (Who knew the woman would have actually used a taser on him in public just for singing two perfectly harmless songs) He could feel the smile spreading across his face and he killed it quickly before anyone could see it; if they only knew what he was up to and besides that, Jane thought, it would help catch Roxanne's killer in the process.

Not that Lisbon needed to know that, but she'd thank him for this later.

* * * * * *

"—not have a gun…?" Officer Hacker asked, turning his head to face Lisbon as she shook her head.

"He's a consultant; we figure it's a bad idea to actually give him a gun." Lisbon explained, as Jane grinned.

"Besides that, my weapon is my charming personality." He flashed a bright grin at the both of them, while Lisbon shook her head.

"Jane, if by charming you mean nuisance; then yes, by all means your weapon is that."

"See," Jane spoke to Officer Hacker. "She can't get enough of my personali…"

"And that's why I took a taser to you yesterday, wasn't it?" She asked.

"Actually, I believe the reason you took a taser to me was because I was singing about…" Lisbon shot him a glare, which clearly read as "not here". Officer Hacker stared at the both of them for a few moments before shaking his head and focusing back on the task at hand—catching Roxanne's killer off guard.

"On my count of three," Lisbon ordered with her gun loaded and ready to go as everyone else nodded around them; vests on and guns loaded. "One, Two, Three!"

"CBI!" Someone shouted up ahead, and Jane watched the team run off to do their team-ly bad-ass stuff from the safety of behind the SUV. It wasn't until Jane saw the murderer running, with Lisbon close behind that he put his plan in action as he stepped from behind the safety of the SUV.

"_And can you feel the love tonight, it is where we are, it's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer,  
that we got this far…."_ The murderer paused, mouth dropped and the strangest look on his face while Jane grinned as Lisbon tackled him to the ground, before handcuffing him. _" --There's a time for everyone if they only learn, that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn, there's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors, when the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours…" _Lisbon grimaced in his general direction after hauling the guy off the ground and heading toward his direction, the murderer still shell shocked that she had caught him and that Jane had just sung to him.

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" Jane questioned her, as she loaded the guy into the SUV.

"Nope." She responded. "You sang to our suspect, you didn't tackle him or handcuff him."

"Ah, but I rendered him speechless."

"Jane, I could do that without my voice." Lisbon sighed, and he waggled his eyebrows toward her.

"Do share, Lisbon." Jane stated. "I'd like to see these methods."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Jane." He smirked at her.

"Now, I never thought you could do it _that _way but…" She raised her eyebrow. "I didn't, so clearly—you're thinking…"

"Jane, I'm warning you."

"One, you really haven't had much _activity _besides tackling me yesterday…." She glared at him. "And two, you're thinking about me…how I look and feel…"

"Just get in the vehicle alright?"

"Don't you want to hear the rest of my theory?"

"No."

"I caught him though, you owe me that much...!"

"Once more, you sang to him—you don't get anything for that."

"Not even some of your _activities_?"

"You know what Jane?" Lisbon asked, turning toward him and he grinned. "You're right."

"Well yeah, I'm always right."

"I'm going to show you what I do to render suspects speechless."

"See, I knew you…" The rest of the words were buried under the duck tape Lisbon had just pulled from nowhere and placed over his mouth. "Ememememe…"

"I'm a woman of many talents Jane; I had thought we've gone over this…." She smirked. "Now, get in the damned vehicle before I decide to tape your mouth to your ass—then you'll really see how talented I am." Jane's eyes widened and he hurried into the passenger seat of the SUV before Lisbon could make good on her threat.

Luckily for everyone, Jane remained quiet on the way back to HQ and up until the interrogation of Jason Anderson.

* * * * * *

"—we know about your connection with Roxanne Meeks, and we know that you were the last person to see her." Lisbon told Jason, who just relaxed in his chair.

"Yeah, you've got me running from my home; but you've got nothing on me about her." Jason also had his arms crossed. "So unless you and your pretty boy there…" Jason's eyes flickered to Jane. "Can place me there, I'm leaving."

"_Pretty boy_?" Jane asked, scoffing. "Really? For a psychopath like yourself, you can't come up with something more… I don't know, dangerous?" Jane had torn the tape off his mouth at some point after being in the SUV, which meant Lisbon was back to full force glaring at him. "Anyway, Jason—the cat's out of the bag, so to speak."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you do."

"I don't." He repeated.

"We'll just see about this," Jane slid his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves before looking at Lisbon. "If you don't confess, I'll just keep singing love songs to Agent Lisbon here…"

"Oh no, you aren't." Lisbon warned him.

"I'm starting!" Jane cried, as he sat down next to Jason to stare at Lisbon. _"So excuse me forgetting but these things I do, you see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue, anyway the thing is what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen…."_

"Jane…"

"_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put it in words…._" Jason was literally turning blue in the face, and Lisbon's eyes were wide. _"How wonderful life is, while you're in the world—I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't minddddd, that I put it in words…how wonderful life is, while you're in the w…"_

"I confess!" Jason shouted. "I did it! I killed her! Anything to make you _stop _singing!" Jason was begging now. "Please arrest me now…"

"Don't you want to hear my encore?"

"NO!" Jason screeched and Jane pouted.

"I thought I was good, maybe I should sing you another one…." Jane grinned. "I can always sing _Candle in the Wind _or… _Time in a Bottle_…" Jason was begging Lisbon to throw him in jail.

"I killed her! I did it!" Jason repeated. "I killed her because she was a thieving bitch!"

* * * * * *

"He confessed because Jane was singing you love songs?" The intern boss was scratching his head, as he stared at Lisbon. "I don't know if I actually believe this, Lisbon."

"He's been singing love songs to me all week." Lisbon explained. "He decided to turn his tactics on the killer."

"I still don't know if I can believe this, or rather if the AG will believe this."

"Actually sir…" Lisbon began with a slight grin on her face. "I can show you if you'd like." The intern boss hesitantly nodded. "Wait here." Lisbon stood from her desk to find Jane, who was staring up at the ceiling on his couch. "Hey, Jane?"

"Lisbon?" Jane didn't look at her.

"He went back on his confession, I need you to come to my office after I get back in there and sing something…." Jane grinned at her.

"Like my singing do you?"

"Yes Jane, I do." Lisbon turned back toward her office, and nodded to the intern boss to wait for a moment or so. Jane's footsteps could be heard from the bullpen, and she hid her smirk behind her coffee cup.

_"---Is this more than you bargained for yet, oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet, wishing to be the friction in your jeans…"_ Jane walked into the office to find that instead of Jason Anderson that the intern boss was standing next to Lisbon's desk, his eyes wide.

"Mr. Jane, what is the meaning of this?"

"Well you see, sir…" Jane began. "Lisbon's at fault here."

"_I am_?"

"_She is_?"

"Of course, just last week Lisbon asked me to serenade her."

"I did no such thing!"

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Jane…"

"Lisbon…"

"Both of you!" The intern boss shouted, causing the both of them to stare at him. "I don't care whose fault it is, Jane." The intern boss left her office, and Jane stared at her as she smirked.

"You…"

"Oh yes Jane, I did." Lisbon admitted. "How does it feel to be beaten at your own game?" He started from her office only to turn his head around over his shoulder and grin.

"I don't know Lisbon; tell me when you've figured it out." He left Lisbon in her office, tomorrow—he'd up the ante.


	6. Saturday

**The Seven Serenades of Patrick Jane**

**Summary**: _This was going to be fun_, Jane decided; he was going to serenade his 'boss' for a week straight with love songs. For The Jello-Forever February Challenge: Love Songs.

**Disclaimer: **

**Songs Used: **"One More Night" by Phil Collins and "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden.

**Warnings: **Fluffiness, Language, OOC (in some parts) and unedited.

**A/N: **

In case anyone wonders where the heck the disclaimer is, I had to delete it because I was completely poor. ^_^ hehehe. It's a new literal meaning to the fact that I don't own anything—anyway bad jokes aside, we've got one more chapter after this one, and I'm thinking that I may not upload it until after Friday… it all depends on how this chapter is taken and received by everyone.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, adds and reads—you guys are absolutely amazing and I can only hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

Saturday

The frantic ringing of her cell phone brought her from her peaceful sleep, and she sighed—this was what happened when the bureau actually gave units the weekend off, she felt around for her phone and answered it.

"Lisbon." The usually alert Lisbon was half-asleep still. "Jane, get off the phone." Lisbon glared toward the phone's general direction. "I'm trying to sleep, not all of us are insomniacs and can deal with two hours of sleep each week like you." She pried the phone from ear before muttering a simple goodbye and setting the phone down on her bedside table.

:_rinnnnnnnnnng……rinnnnnnnnnnnnng…..rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng:_

She ignored it, and rolled back to sleep.

*** * * * * * **

He let himself in by picking the lock.

"Lisbon!" He called up the stairs, and when he didn't get a response he continued up the steps into her bedroom, where she was sprawled across her bedspread—instead of saying anything, he just stood over her bed and watched her for a few moments. Jane supposed that she looked cute in her sleep and he would've taken a picture if it weren't for the fact that he was already skirting on thin ice by breaking into her home and standing over her like he was a stalker or something.

"Jane…" Jane stared at her and grinned, so Lisbon _was _a sleep-talker—he'd never actually believed Van Pelt when she had told him a while back ago. "Taser…" Jane frowned, even in her dreams she dreamt to use a taser on him? Lisbon needed to get out more, or have her toys taken away from her. "Ha." Okay, now that was mean.

"Lisbon…!" Jane shouted, which caused Lisbon's eyes to open and stare at the man who was still leaning over her slightly.

"Wh…JANE!" Lisbon screeched. "_What the hell are you doing in my apartment?_"

"You wouldn't answer my call."

"_I was sleeping!_"

"So?"

"_Get out of my apartment!_"

"Hey Lisbon," Jane interceded, and she glared at him. "Did you know that you dream about me?" She blushed lightly, before scowling. "I can't believe you'd think like that…" Jane watched as her face bled into mortification and he grinned. "—screaming out all your desires to the world, and then on top of that…" Jane couldn't help but not tease her, Lisbon walked straight into this one. "—screaming _my _name at the top of your lungs, I heard it as I was walking past your house…" Her eyes were wide. "—I thought you were in danger or something like that, so I picked your lock…"

"_You did what_?" Lisbon seethed.

"Uh… I found your door was unlocked, and called your name…"

"Jane, I'm calling the police." Lisbon held her phone in her hand. "I would arrest you, but I know how you are."

"Meh." Jane shrugged it off. "I'd rather only have one pair of handcuffs touch me, and that'll be yours baby."

"It's my _weekend _off, you know—when I actually don't have to come into the office and see you for two days." If she heard his comment, she didn't acknowledge it.

"Aw, but where's the fun in that?" He questioned. "Don't you love me?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Jane, _get out already_!" She hissed. "Before I end up committing murder in my own apartment."

"But…I have something to tell you, it's _extremely_ important!" Lisbon stared at him, before settling on a glare.

"Tell me, if it's your _horrible _singing, I don't want to hear it."

"Okay, but…" Jane paused, before pouting. "You think my singing is _horrible_?"

"Jane, tell me."

"You're having lunch with me today." Lisbon paused for a few moments. "I'll see you in ten minutes!" Jane raced from the room before she could even launch a book at him, all the while laughing. Breaking and entering into Lisbon's house was such a wonderful morning exercise; he should do it more often.

* * * * * *

"—you should get the glare off your face." Jane spoke, sitting in his car with Lisbon as he drove both of them to his "mystery" lunch spot. "Otherwise, I'll have to stop the car and hug you."

"If you touch me, I'll make su…"

"…and this is why we should get some relationship counseling." Jane explained. "I mean, you threaten me almost every day and I just want to know what I do to you…" She kept the glare on him. "Can you imagine how much happier we'd be if we went to couple's counseling."

"Jane, we aren't dating."

"What do you call this?" He asked. "We're both in the same car, going to the same place and we're doing the same thing…"

"Prison." Lisbon dryly cut in.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about…" Jane sighed, before looking over at her. "I just want to make you happy."

"Then stop serenading me." He grinned.

"But Lisbon, you know you enjoy my sexy voice."

"In your dreams."

"I'm your resident insomniac, remember?" He joked. "I don't dream." She chose not to respond, which made him grin. "Shall we stop and have this picnic lunch?" Lisbon didn't respond to that either. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * * * * *

Once the both of them had found a spot, and unpacked the meal and had actually eaten—Lisbon realized that Jane wasn't a completely bad person, he was just a jerk. It didn't even occur to her until half way through that he was _trying _to pay her back for yesterday, and she was perfectly fine with that.

Today she had her handcuffs with her, if he decided to serenade her here in this empty field—the first thing he'd find is the fact that she would be taking him down to the ground and she would arrest him.

"Thank you for having lunch with me Lisbon." Jane told her.

"You forced me to come."

"Well, still…" He grinned. "Now, what should we do for fun?"

"I suggest we play hang the consultant." Jane glared at her lightly, before smirking.

"We could always play some truth or dare."

"No."

"Afraid I'll win Lisbon?"

"Jane, no one wins at truth or dare." She told him. "Come on, it looks like it's going to rain."

"Not leaving." Jane stated. "Unless…" She sighed.

"Unless…?"

"Unless, you play one round of truth or dare with me."

"Hell no."

"I've got the keys remember." Jane waved the keys in front of her face, and before he knew it, she had pinned to the ground both of them face to face. "Ouch woman."

"This is for the other day."

"I didn't think you held grudges."

"Oh, I don't" She smirked, plucking the keys from his outstretched hand. "I get even." Jane grinned when Lisbon didn't move off of him.

"Like this don't you?" No answer. "Maybe if I…." He slowly brought his lips up to meet her nose, at which she promptly replied by slamming her fist into his stomach. "OUCH!"

"Don't kiss me."

"I didn't kiss you…"

"What do you call that?" She responded. "I tackled you, and you put your lips on my nose…"

"Leverage." He only grinned. "Just so I could get the keys back." Jane had taken the keys back while he had kissed her nose, but they weren't anywhere in sight. "Now, you'll just have to stay here until it rains or until you agree to hear me sing you a song!" Unfortunately, she didn't have a choice—as it began to rain _and _Jane began to sing as his arms went around her to keep her in his arms. _"__Give me one more night, give me just one more night, ooh one more night, cos I can't wait forever, like a river to the sea, I will always be with you, and if you sail away, I will follow you…."_ She struggled against his hold, trying to escape. _"--I know there'll never be a time you'll ever feel the same, and I know it's only words, but if you change your mind you know that I'll be here, and maybe we both can learn…" _

"Get off." She screamed over his chuckling. "This is uncomfortable…" He shook his head, grinning.

"Nope, I've got to fully serenade you while it's raining…" Jane explained. "It's the full experience, Lisbon."

"I don't need it!"

"Yes you do!" He argued. _"—I will be strong I will be faithful, 'cos I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning…." _

"You've serenaded me enough now!" She screamed again.

_"Oh can't you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes, 'cos it's standing right before you, all that you need will surely come..." _She at some point had stopped moving in his arms, and both stared at each other—lips inching closer and closer when suddenly, he let her go. "Come on, we don't want you catching an illness." She nodded, standing while he stood up by himself after her and Jane grabbed the basket and followed after Lisbon, both of them lost in their own thoughts.


	7. Sunday

-1**The Seven Serenades of Patrick Jane**

**Summary: **_This was going to be fun_, Jane decided; he was going to serenade his 'boss' for a week straight with love songs. For The Jello-Forever February Challenge: Love Songs.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine still.

**Songs Used: **"Now and Forever" by Richard Marx, "Yellow" by Coldplay, "Kissed By A Rose" by Seal, and "Sweetest Goodbye" by Maroon 5.

**Warnings:** Fluffiness, language, OOC (in some parts) and unedited.

**A/N:**

Okay, so… I'm pretty sure that I never said I wasn't cruel by leaving off where I did last chapter. In fact, I think I was beyond cruel to even give an almost kiss—I hope this chapter makes up for it, so I can stop receiving angry reviews! =) Anyway, this story is now finished and already, my plot bunnies are wanting more stories written.

Anyway, a grand thank you/shout out goes to all the reviewers from the course of the whole story: MK, raquelvalente91, blondieland, Country2776, xxxBekaForEvaxx, Frogster, edwardcullen23, Bezelburr, Hermione Potter 1990, TailaSolo, Tallie14, HOUSEM., MOSI3, Yaba, mwalter1. *gives cookies* and of course all the reads and alerts from this story, I couldn't have written this without all of you! *hugs!*

**Chapter Seven**

Sunday

The knock on her door met her with mixed feelings, while she wanted to open the door and see Jane's face, she didn't want to face him after the whatever they had shared yesterday—Part of her knew that whatever they shared was a blessing and a curse which caused her to be weary opening the door, but instead of Jane standing at her door, one of the tenants of her apartment stood at her door irritably clutching a single rose, her eyes took in the yellow rose with a red tip as the tenet handed the rose toward her.

"Thank you."

"It was left for you." The tenant left, and Lisbon shut her door before staring at the rose in her hands. Someone left her a rose? She lifted the rose to her nose to take in the floral scent, and leaned against her closed door in thought; each rose color had a different meaning—red meant love, yellow meant friendship—so did that mean that whoever had given her the rose meant they loved her friendship? Lisbon shrugged the thought off and went to find an empty vase to put her new rose in.

She hadn't been expecting anymore interruptions, but as clockwork—every hour from the first rose at eight that morning someone had shown up at her door, some either having some form of irritation or an awestruck look would give her a different color rose; by six that evening—Lisbon had one short of a dozen roses in a beautiful arraign of colors: yellow with a red tip, white, deep burgundy, lavender, pink, pale peach, coral, orange, dark pink, yellow, and then peach in the vase she had pulled from one of the cabinets in her kitchen.

The only colors she noticed missing were blue and red, but she couldn't remember what the colors of the roses meant—all she knew was someone was definitely sending her these roses and she had one more on the way, if the person was inching toward a dozen roses. Lisbon's eyes remained on the small clock in her living room, urging the time to inch faster and faster—until seven was upon her, and by the time seven had rolled around, no one knocked on her door.

She sighed and went back to the book she was reading.

*** * * * * * **

Jane hesitated.

He stood directly across from where her apartment was located, thinking his choices over clearly; he could give up his whole serenading deal, or he could face her and sing the last songs he had for her. At first, the serenading was because he wanted to annoy her and he was bored but eventually, he started singing for a different reason.

He started singing out of an emotion that he didn't even know he held for Teresa Lisbon.

_Love—_

Strangely enough, it didn't even seem like love—but it felt as if everything came full circle. Jane _was _in love with Lisbon, and it startled him.

Yesterday, it had brought everything back to the beginning when both of them had shared something so…different, and yet so perfect from what they were both perfectly used to and wasn't it always that sometimes, taking the first leap was the most dangerous part because you never knew what would be below you.

He took a deep breath, and started across to her apartment—ready to take his first leap.

*** * * * * * **

Someone knocked on her door again, and Lisbon threw the door open expecting another random stranger to deliver her the last single rose but her eyes were met with a nervous Jane, who was grinning at her.

"Miss me?"

"Nope," Lisbon was grateful that her sarcasm was in ample supply for the consultant.

"Liar," He grinned. "You know you missed my singing…"

"Your "singing"" Lisbon motioned his singing into air quotation marks. "—as you put it, is not going to win you anything."

"Oh, but it will." He said. "You see, I'm hoping to win someone over with it."

"Not me."

"Of course not, I wouldn't seduce you over a song." Jane responded. "—that's why it's called serenading instead of seducing."

"If you say so."

"I do." Jane grinned. "Alas, Lisbon—tonight is the last night in my serenades for you."

"Oh no." Lisbon dryly stated. "Whatever will I do without your _lovely _serenades?"

"Is that sarcasm, Agent Lisbon?"

"Of course not, it's creative liability." She rolled her eyes.

"Now you'll have to go back to boring ways to catch criminals." Jane responded. "And back to reasons why you can't taser me."

"Damn." Lisbon muttered.

"Though, I'm sure you'll still find reasons." Jane reassured her. "I might even name it after a while, you know—a cute little nickname." She stared at him. "It kind of grows on you after a while."

"Jane, you were tasered once."

"Meh." Jane threw her words away. "I have a feeling that your taser and I are going to become really good friends."

"You know it." She stated, she still had back against the door and her arms crossed. "Anyway, as much as I _love _to see you here…."

"You don't want me here?"

"As much as I love to see you here," She continued. "I've got work to do."

"I bet," Jane teased. "But I doubt you've been doing much work today." He teased, and she stared at him. "Too distracted by the people who keep leaving you roses?" She glared lightly.

"I knew it." She muttered. "When you broke into my apartment yesterday, you placed…"

"Nope." He grinned. "Do you want to try again?" She glared at him. "Oh come on, guessing could be a fun new hobby for you."

"I'm not playing this game, I'm leaving." She turned to go back inside, when his hand grabbed onto her shoulder. "I hope you have a good reason for touching me."

_"--Whenever I'm weary, from the battles that rage in my head, you make sense of madness, when my sanity hangs by a thread, I lose my way but still you seem to understand, now and forever, I will be your man…" _Lisbon turned to face him, as he continued to serenade her. _"—Now I can rest my worries, and always be sure, that I won't be alone anymore, if I'd only known you were there, all the time, all this time."_ He cleared his throat.

"You're clearly losing your touch." She spoke with a smirk. "I'm not embarrassed, flattered, annoyed or any of the above." He grinned in response.

"Oh Lisbon." He replied. "You haven't heard anything yet." Jane cleared his throat again and started once more. _"--Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful, and you know, you know I love you so, you know I love you so…"_ Lisbon shook her head, which prompted him to grin and continue. _"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and all the things that you do." _He pointed at the starless sky and she lightly scoffed.

"No stars, you fail."

"I'm not done yet." Jane told her, and he cleared his throat again. _"__There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say, there's so much inside, you remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain, baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't denyyyyy, yeah, won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?" _Jane was stepping closer, closing the distance both of them had maintained. _"--Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey, ooh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah, now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey…" _He stood in front of her, pressing her into her door when he brought his hand to brush away the hair that had fallen into her face only to bring back a single red rose.

"Do I have to sing another song?" He joked. _"There must be someplace here that only you and I could go, so I can show you how I feel..."_

"You…" She whispered.

"Of course," he laughed. "Did you think it was the mailroom guy?" Both of them fell silent, before Jane decided to continue. "It started off as a game, but Lisbon—Teresa, I think I've fallen for you." He leaned into kiss her, but she hit him. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"First off, you used my name." Lisbon muttered. "Second off, I didn't tell you that you could kiss me." He pouted.

"I have to ask permission?"

"Yes."

"Lisbon, May I…" She cut him off by pressing her lips firmly to his and throwing her arms around his neck.

*** * * * * * **

"Whoa."

"Whoa?" Lisbon hinted with humor after she pulled away from him, his arms still around her in an embrace. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Give me a few moments," Jane teased. "You stole the breath from me." She smirked. "I guess I should be…" Jane had already pulled from Lisbon and had started to turn when he felt Lisbon's hands grab the back of his vest.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

"Get in here." Lisbon told him, and he didn't turn around. "Get in here, _Patrick_." Jane turned around at the use of his first name and she dropped her hands.

"Does this mean I get to use yours?"

"No." She told him, as he followed her inside her apartment.

"Maybe next week you'll serenade me?" Jane joked, as she shut the door behind them.

*** * * * * * **

Just in case anyone is mildly curious about the rose color meanings in the order that Lisbon received each rose and how it was meant for each rose to be received:

Yellow with a red tip: Falling in love.

White: Reverence.

Deep burgundy: Unconscious beauty.

Lavender: Enchantment.

Pink: "Thank You"

Pale peach: Modesty.

Coral: Desire.

Orange: Enthusiasm.

Dark pink: Gratitude.

Yellow: Promise of a new beginning.

Peach: Let's get together.

Red: "I love you."


End file.
